


Clothes Make the Pros

by NerdofSpades



Series: Open Doors [13]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 3-E's gym clothes, Bakugou Mitsuki is a fashion designer, Costume Design, Gen, fashion advice, planning for the future, safety features
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdofSpades/pseuds/NerdofSpades
Summary: Izuku had plans for a costume. Plans that hadn't changed since he was... eight? He didn't really remember when he first made them. There had been updates, sure, but the general design had remained unchanged for years. And considering how much has changed since then, Izuku figures he might was well start from scratch. And he really does love how versatile and protective his "gym clothes" are. If only there was a way for him to keep them...





	Clothes Make the Pros

**Author's Note:**

> Am I a week late? Yes. Am I procrastinating on the take home test the is kicking my ass and due tomorrow? Also yes.  
Someone save me. Please.

Izuku pushed down the doubts plaguing his mind and knocked on the door. It was Karasuma-sensei. Even if he couldn’t give Izuku a clean yes or no, he wasn’t going to laugh at him, belittle him, or otherwise tell him he was an idiot and a fool. Not after all these months of encouraging him.

The door slid open. “Midoriya-kun, what can I do for you?” Karasuma-sensei asked as he stepped aside to let Izuku into the office.

Izuku glanced around briefly, relieved to find Korosensei and Bitch-sensei missing. Probably busy helping the class prepare for the play. Which Izuku should also be doing, but… he had other things to worry about. “Uhm, so there’s something I’ve been thinking about…” Izuku started slowly, shuffling his feet. Why did this have to be so hard? “If I do get into a hero school… I’m going to need a costume.”

“Yes…?” Karasuma-sensei agreed, prompting Izuku to continue.

Izuku gulped. “And, uh, I’ll need to play it a bit safer than some other heroes, and I got used to the gym clothes you got us, and they’re really nice, but also expensive and kinda top secret, so I would understand entirely-”

“Midoriya-kun, breath.”

Izuku stopped talking, took a breath, held it, and released it. “Sorry.”

Karasuma-sensei brushed him off. “Now, let’s cut to the chase. You were saying something about hero costumes and your gym uniform?”

Izuku nodded and took another deep breath. “I would like to use the general design and safety gear for my hero costume. I-I understand if I can’t. The Ministry of Defense wouldn’t be required to do anything to ensure my safety anymore when we graduate, but it would be really nice if I could. I wouldn’t use everything, of course! I’m going to make changes to help differentiate and make it harder for someone to recognize it and maybe cut down on the cost. I don’t know. I never really looked at how much it would cost to do this, but it has to be expensive.”

“Midoriya-kun.”

Izuku stopped again. “Right, sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, Midoriya-kun. You’re not doing anything wrong, you’re just nervous.”

Izuku frowned. “But… the muttering…”

“You’re not muttering. You’re speaking pretty clearly, and you’re talking directly to me. This isn’t you thinking out loud, it’s you being nervous and not knowing how to ask for things. I’m guessing you haven’t asked for help in a long time.”

Izuku shook his head, wincing.

Karasuma-sensei nodded but moved on. “As for your potential hero costume, why don’t you walk me through what you have?”

Izuku perked up instantly, pulling out his notebook and flipping to the marked-up page with his half-baked drawing. As much as he tried drawing out hero costumes, poses, and other things relating to their moves and quirks, he never managed to get them right.

Well, he didn’t put a lot of effort into that either.

“I, uh, I’m mostly focusing on the safety gear and general design. I’m changing the color from the grey camouflage to a dark green, and I won’t be asking for the chameleon spray tech we’ve been using. It’ll be too hard for me to consistently apply it to myself. Oh! I’m also switching out the E. It’s a little too obvious. I’m replacing it with a crescent moon.”

“For your teacher,” Karasuma-sensei said, glancing up from the notebook. “This looks pretty good, to me. What’s with the mouthguard and the gloves?”

“Oh, right. I’m going for some thicker gloves to help protect my hands from whatever weird stuff I come across, and to make it look a little more heroic. Uh, the mouthguard is a left over from the old design I’m mixing this with. I’m also going to try and work in a gas mask and a microphone for the comms.”

“I assume you’ll have extras?”

“Yeah. I’ll put those in my pockets somewhere. Probably also have one built into the collar.”

“Good. You have any idea what else to put in your pockets? You’re probably going to need a lot of things.”

“Uh, mostly no. I’m probably going to have first aid supplies, but I should also include actual weaponry, given how important that is for me, but I’m not exactly licensed yet, so I can’t put anything down.”

“Your class is licensed for the tasers because those are the real deal. Even if we have let you use real guns and knives sometimes and you do have all the training you’d need, we don’t want to just hand a bunch of teenagers a license to carry deadly weapons.”

“Oh, then I can at least put down the taser. I might wind up getting some extra things off Okada-san and Takebayashi-kun, but we’ll just keep that part quiet.”

An amused smile pulled at Karasuma-sensei’s lips. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that. At least it won’t take you very long to get licensed for other gear because you already have the basics down. Now, as for getting the Ministry to agree to this. I should be able to spin it in a way that will make it work, but it’ll take me a little time.”

Izuku smiled wide. “Thank you, Karasuma-sensei!”

Karasuma-sensei gave a fond huff as he handed back the notebook. “Get going, Midoriya-kun. You have things to do, and I have some new paperwork to start on.”

“Yes, Sensei!”

* * *

Izuku was more than a little confused at his mom’s instructions, but he didn’t let that bother him. She probably just wanted to eat out to celebrate his final results. It wasn’t a big deal.

Either way, Izuku found himself leaving the school after having spent some time at their extra training and hanging out and made his way to well liked restaurant in the area.

“Izuku?”

Izuku glanced around, he was sure he just heard someone say his name… “Aunty Mitsuki!” he called out as he finally spotted the blonde. He glanced around one more time, looking for the rest of the Bakugou family.

“If you’re looking for my brat, don’t bother. Inko told me not to bring him.”

Izuku stopped looking, zeroing in on his honorary aunt. “What?”

Aunty Mitsuki frowned at him. “She didn’t tell you anything either?”

Izuku shook his head. “She only told me to come here for dinner. Pretty sure she made a reservation for tonight.”

Aunty Mitsuki nodded. “Great, at least we’re on the same page. Wonder what she’s up to this time.”

“This time?”

“Oh, the stories I could tell you,” Aunty Mitsuki grinned. “Inko likes to act all gentle and innocent, but she caused a lot of trouble when we were younger.”

“But that’s not important right now,” Inko interrupted, sending Aunty Mitsuki a playful glare as she startled the them.

Aunty Mitsuki just grinned back. “You’re right. Why don’t you tell us what you’ve got cooking?”

“Except I’m not cooking.”

“Mom, can you please explain what’s going on?” Izuku groaned, cutting off the inevitable banter the two would have gotten into.

Inko smiled at him. “Of course, but first, let’s get something to eat.”

Izuku and Aunty Mitsuki agreed quickly and they settled down. The food was good, and spending time with Aunty Mitsuki apart from Bakugou Katsuki was actually a pleasant experience.

“Actually, we’ve gotten the brat into anger management,” Aunty Mitsuki said at one point. “We started talking about it a little while ago when he started to get a bit worse. Then he took a walk one day and came back and agreed to it. Something we said must have gotten through to him.” Izuku suppressed his wince. That must have been after their fight on the beach. “Oh, don’t go telling anyone, Izuku-”

“Yeah, it’s not anyone’s business,” Izuku answered quickly. “Private matter and all that.”

Inko looked like she wanted to say something, but the conversation swiftly moved on. Eventually, they had finished eating, and Izuku and Aunty Mitsuki turned to Inko, hoping to actually get an answer.

Inko turned to Izuku. “So, if I’m understanding things right, you’ve been working on new hero costume designs. Specifically, you’ve been spending a lot of time looking up color theory when you could have just asked someone we know who is well versed in fashion.”

Izuku felt his face heating up while Aunty Mitsuki laughed. “H-how did you…”

“You fell asleep with your notes open.”

That explained that.

“So, little Izuku, what do you have so far.”

Izuku stammered an explanation of his current design. “I’m mostly just trying to figure out accent colors for the gloves and boots. Maybe elsewhere, but… mostly the gloves and boots. I could just go with black, but I want to do something a little more eye catching for marketing and stuff.”

Aunty Mitsuki nods, pulling out her phone and messing around with some stuff on it. “Okay, so you said a dark forest green. Something like this, right?” Izuku confirmed the color. “Alright, talk me through what you want from the colors.”

“Uh, the whole green thing is…” Izuku gestured at his hair. “I went with dark colors because I’m probably going to be doing a lot of underground and stealth work. I’m trying to go for something a bit brighter and more welcoming for when I’m in more public situations. I also have a small gold symbol on the collar.”

“But you still need them to be dark enough that they won’t give you away for stealth,” Aunty Mitsuki said. “Yeah, that makes sense. Hmmm. What about this.”

Izuku looked at her screen. There was a splotch of dark green with two smaller splotches of gold and bronze. It was… that would work.

“You mentioned the gold on the collar, so I started there,” Aunty Mitsuki said. “Metallics generally look pretty nice, especially when paired against dark colors, but gold on its own would probably be too light for what you’re going for. That means it should probably be the secondary accent color. The bronze is darker and matches pretty well with the gold, so it can be your primary accent.”

“So, the bronze for the main color of the gloves and boots, and gold for fine detailing?”

“Yeah, something like that. You can work out more fine details as you go.”

Izuku shrugged. “Why would I go against my aunt who works in the fashion industry? Especially when we’re talking about something fashion related. But, yeah, this looks great. It should work. Thanks, Aunty Mitsuki.”

**Author's Note:**

> (In which I am Izuku and all of my visual art friends are Mitsuki. Really, a big thanks to all of them for helping me out.)


End file.
